GameSlave
by Snape's Cat
Summary: Gaz has lost her GameSlave, and it's accidentally fallen into the hands of Zim. Now it's up to Dib to go get it. SLASH Zim/Dib
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Invader Zim fic, so I hope you like it. Please Review. ^_^p  
  
************************  
  
Everyone couldn't wait to get out of skool. Just five more minutes, and it would be the weekend. This weekend was special, because it was the big tri-county fair. Gaz, however, could care less. She never went to the tri-county fair, neither did Dib, and it was doubtful that Professor Membrane even knew that it was happening.p  
  
Gaz just wanted to get home and play her GameSlave. Finally, the bell rang and there was a mad rush to get out of the school. The front door was jammed with people trying to get out. Gaz was tossed around a bit, but she came out unscathed and annoyed.  
  
***************  
  
Zim had to stay a few minutes after class because he had threatened to set some underclassmen of fire. Though Ms. Bitters really wouldn't have minded a few students going up in a blazing inferno, it was skool policy to at least give him a talking-to.  
  
"Don't do it again, Zim, or I will be forced to feed your brains to the guard dogs in the back."  
  
"There aren't any…"  
  
"YES THERE ARE. Now go before the site of your ugly child-like self repulses me to do it anyways."  
  
Zim left. He had pretty much learned that Ms. Bitters threats were sometimes carried out, and sometimes not. It was always a gamble. On his way out the front door, he saw something pink and shiny on the ground, and picked it up. "What kind of pathetic human contraption is this?" he said to himself in a loud voice. He ran his finger over the word "GameSlave" embossed on the front.  
  
***************  
  
After skool, Dib went up to his room, sat in front of his telescope, and watched Zim walk home. Strangely, a small pink thing in his hands occupied Zim's attention. Before he had much time to think about it, he heard an ear-piercing scream come from Gaz's room. As quickly as he could, he ran in there to find Gaz sitting on the floor. The contents of her book bag were all over the place. She was sitting with her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth saying, "No. Game. Slave." Over and over again.   
  
The situation was clear: Gaz had either lost her GameSlave, or it had been stolen. Dib tried to comprehend the fact that she would even let it out of her site when he remembered the pink thing in Zim's hands. He had stolen Gaz's GameSlave! No alien scum was going to steal his sisters most prized possession, even if it was Gaz.  
  
He rushed back into his room and looked into the telescope. Things were peaceful at Zim's house. He would wait until dark to move in…p  
  
***************  
  
Dib waited behind the bushes that surrounded Zim's property. It was now 9:00. All was quiet. In the downstairs window, he saw a flashing, as if someone was watching TV. He hoped that it was Zim, and that he was distracted enough to not notice an intruder.But it really wasn't Zim watching TV. It was Gir. Zim was downstairs in the bowels of his laboratory plotting the demise of the human race.  
  
Silently, Dib tiptoed around the side of the house and found a ground-floor window that was dark. He opened it and crawled inside. It would have been smooth, but one of his feet got stuck and he fell in with a loud thump. He quickly got up and saw that he was in the kitchen.  
  
"Pig? Pig, is that you?" said a voice from the living room. Footsteps started to come down the hall. "Pig?" Dib quickly found the pantry and slipped inside. It was very cramped, and it smelled of eggs and stale crackers. Then the kitchen light turned on.  
  
"Pig?" Then a second set of footsteps entered. "Oh, hello Master…"  
  
"Shh!" Then the pair of footsteps went away, and came back again a few minutes later. Dib was starting to worry now. After a minute or two, he began to get hot, then dizzy. It was becoming harder to breathe, and his vision was slowly starting to blur.   
  
The pantry door opened, and Zim was standing there, wearing some sort of gas mask. The air around him was very smoky. That was the last think Dib saw before he passed out.  
  
***************  
  
The sound of clanking woke Dib up, and he was very groggy. It took a second for him to realize that he was bound hand and foot to a table. A table that was leaning forward at a 45-degree angle. A table that was surrounded with bright lights. A table that he'd always hoped to see Zim on.  
  
But he wasn't surrounded by hosts of alien scientists waiting to look at his organs. In fact, no one was in the room, if you could call it a room. It was filled with twisting pipes, complicated control panels, and large television screens. It had to be the lair of Zim.  
  
Dib laid there for a few minutes, listening to the humming of equipment, before he heard footsteps approaching. It was Zim. Zim now caught Dib's eye, and smiled. Dib looked away, almost embarrassed. Zim had the upper hand, and he knew it. 


	2. Chapter Two

Here's chapter two. I know chapter one was a bit boring, but here's where we get into all the juicy, slashy stuff. I know its a *bit* hokey, but the reason for the hokeyness with be explained in upcoming chapters. Enjoy!  
  
********************  
  
"So, puny human," Zim said, starting towards Dib, "trying to infiltrate the fortress of Zim the Invader got the best of you, didn't it?" Dib started to get a little scared. Maybe Zim was going to take a look at his organs instead.  
  
"You should have used better surveillance to…survailen that my surveillance skills are superior to yours!"  
  
"Survailen isn't a word, Zim."  
  
"Who needs your pathetic human language, anyways? Now, what to do with a nosy human…" Zim stood for a few minutes thinking. "I'll just leave you here for now." He finally said.  
  
"Until you can think of something."  
  
"I…I've already thought of something!"  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Uh…do you think that I'm going to tell you?!"  
  
"No, because you haven't thought of something."  
  
Frustrated, Zim walked away. Dib was alone again. He struggled to get out of his bonds, but to no avail. He was stuck fast. Then he tried to shift the table from side to side. Didn't work either. It seemed to be supported on a strong central leg rather than four legs in different corners. He was a Zim's mercy for the time being. There was nothing else to do but fall back asleep.  
  
********************  
  
When Dib woke back up, he was startled by a small robot standing by the side of his table. "Hi" it said.   
  
"Uh, Hi…" he answered.  
  
"What are you doing?" it asked. Dib was a bit taken aback. This was a robot. Robots weren't stupid, right?  
  
"I'm tied to a table."  
  
"I thought so." It mindlessly replied. They sat there for a few minutes, staring at each other before Zim entered.  
  
"Gir! Get away from the prisoner!" Gir scampered away.  
  
Zim very menacingly walked up to Dib. "Why did you come here, human?"  
  
"I came after my sister's GameSlave, which you stole!"  
  
"I didn't steal anything, human!"  
  
"But I saw you with it."  
  
"What? That pink thing on the ground? I found it. I didn't steal it."  
  
"Well, can I have it back?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I go home?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I at least go to the bathroom?"  
  
Zim thought about this for a second or two, then walked away. A few minutes later, he came back with a Dixie cup. Then he took out a remote control, and pushed a button. Dib's table began to lean forward until Dib was completely vertical. Zim set the Dixie cup in front of him and stood back.  
  
Dib just gave him a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "What?" Zim said defensively.  
  
"Number One," Dib started, "it's impossible for me to even go in that thing unless I have at least one hand free. Number Two: unless you want to mop up your floors, I suggest you get something bigger than that to catch it in."  
  
Zim left with the Dixie cup and brought back a bucket. He again pulled out his remote and let one of Dibs hands free. It was a bit of a struggle since he only did have one hand, but Dib managed to successfully pee in the bucket. It was quite awkward, though, because Zim was watching him the whole time, but the alien didn't seem to think that it was anything out of the ordinary. After Dib was done, Zim took the bucket and started to walk away. He got all the way to the door before Dib called him back. Dib was annoyed at the fact that Zim had basically done everything to hurt his pride, yet did something so careless as to leave one arm un-shackled.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled, waving his arm wildly, "you forgot this!"  
  
Zim put the bucket down and walked back over to Dib. He grabbed his arm by the wrist, and began to study it. "I think it's about time that I see the Human anatomy."  
  
Fear came over Dib. Either he was going to get dissected, or raped, it seemed. But neither happened. Zim just took his arm in both of his hands now, and began to analyze it more closely.   
  
"W-what are you doing?!" Dib asked. This was certainly not what he expected. Zim ignored his question and bit him in the arm. At first, it was a soft bite, but then it got harder and harder. It wasn't until Dib let out a cry of pain that he let go and saw the teeth marks he had left in Dib's flesh.  
  
"That's going to be a bruise," Dib muttered to himself.  
  
"Human skin is salty. Irken skin doesn't have any taste. Do humans taste each others skin?" He said, ominously. Now Dib was really beginning to get uncomfortable.  
  
"N-not really…"  
  
"Then what's the purpose of having tasty skin of no one tastes it?" Zim said, leaning closer. "Humans must taste each other in some way…"  
  
"Well…I suppose if…they kiss or something…"  
  
"What's kissing?"  
  
"It's when two people put their lips to each others…"  
  
"But if I am correct, humans only taste with their tongue. You can't taste with your lips."  
  
"Well," Dib said. Zim was rubbing his arm and making him very uneasy, "you can kiss by sticking your tongue into someone else's…"  
  
Zim leaned in and cut him off with a kiss. It was Dib's initial reaction to struggle, but Zim put his hand on the other side of Dibs face so he couldn't turn away. He couldn't even pull his head back because it was against the table. At first, their lips just touched, but then Zim opened his mouth and forced his tongue into Dib's.  
  
Dib was thinking about biting it, but then decided that if you're shackled to a table, it might not be a good idea to bite the person who captured you. He noticed that there really was no taste to Zim at all. They continued on for about 5 minutes, which felt like hours to Dib. Zim was very clumsy, but then again, they were both obviously inexperienced. About halfway through, Dib gave up and just let Zim have his way with him.  
  
When Zim finally pulled away, Dib was sure that he was going to get raped, but Zim just wiped off his mouth and walked out of the room, as if nothing had happened. Dib was left alone, shocked, confused, and most importantly: with one arm free. 


	3. Chapter Two

Alright, Chapter 3. This one is a bit short, as well as boring. I was originally planning on ending it at this chapter, but then I decided not to, because I just love the story and it's I want to play around with it a bit more. I promise there will be more slash in the next chapter.  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
Dib laid there for long time thinking. He wasn't bound to the table anymore. On the side of each shackle, there was a button to press to release it. If you were bound, it would be impossible to reach time, but if you had one hand free, you could undo yourself in a matter of seconds.  
  
He could leave any time that he wanted to, but what bugged him was the kiss. Did Zim do it out of curiosity, or affection? Did he even know that it meant affection? And did he leave Dibs arm free on purpose, or did he forget about it?  
  
Eventually, he decided that it was best to go, before Zim came and discovered that he was loose. He made his way to the entrance that Zim used, but didn't know his way out after that. He supposed that he was under Zim's house, or at least he hoped. They could have been on a different planet for all he knew.  
  
Right when he got to the door, it opened. Gir was standing there. "What are you doing?" he said?  
  
"…Leaving…?"  
  
"Oh, okay. Bye!"  
  
"Uh, bye." With that, he slipped past Gir and went out. So, there were stupid robots after all.  
  
************************  
  
The TV was on in the living room as Dib walked down the hall. Zim must have been watching it, so it was his chance for escape. He planned on leaving the same way he came in. "Finally," he sighed to himself as he rounded the corner to the kitchen. Zim was standing there in front of the window. When Dib saw him, he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"You take me for an idiot, human," Zim said in a very solemn tone. Then he approached Dib and produced the GameSlave from behind his back. Dib just wanted to ask him why, but he couldn't. They stood there for a few moments, staring at each other in the uncomfortable silence. Then Gir walked in. "Passions is on!" he said to Zim. "I'll be there in a minute, Gir" he said quickly, his eyes darted back to Dib as if nervous about something. Dib, seeing that Zim was no longer making an effort to keep him as a prisoner, walked around him and climbed out the window. He walked off Zim's property, and then ran all the way home.  
  
************************  
  
Out of breath, he walked in the door. He had no idea what day or time it was, but he supposed that Gaz would have gone insane by then. But she wasn't. He walked in the living room, and there she was, sitting on the couch playing with a GameSlave. Dib could have fainted right there.  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"Dad bought me a new one. Where have you been?"  
  
"Getting THIS," he said, holding the GameSlave up, "what day is it?"  
  
"Sunday."  
  
"My whole weekend down the drain. All for nothing." With that, he sighed and went upstairs to his room He flopped out on his bed and fell asleep for a few hours. When he woke up, it was dark. Getting up, he looked through his telescope, which was still trained on Zim's house. Maybe his quest for the GameSlave hadn't been for nothing after all. 


End file.
